The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to data communication across a clustered processing environment. Computers can be clustered, that is loosely or tightly connected computers that work together, so that in many respects, they can be viewed as a single system. The components of a cluster can be connected to each other through fast local area networks (“LAN”), with each computer used as a server running its own instance of an operating system. Data can be shared across these clusters, in order to improve performance.